The present invention generally relates to a wireless banking system and a wireless banking method using a mobile phone, and more specifically, to a wireless banking system and a wireless banking method using a mobile phone to reduce a load of the mobile phone while safely and effectively providing a banking service, by generating a new session key whenever one communication full text is transmitted during a communication process between a client built in the mobile phone and a banking server to open a session between the client and the banking server and by cutting off the session if a result of the communication full text is transmitted to perform wireless communication in a stage only where a user employs the service.
Generally, in case a wireless service is used through wireless communication, the service is provided while a mobile phone is connected to a server which supplies the wireless service from the start to the end. At this time, a session key is generated during a handshake process synchronized between the mobile phone and the server at an early stage, and the generated session key is used to encode and decode communication, thereby maintaining a security system. In this case, a communication full text is divided into a common full text and individual full texts during the communication. While a session is open, one common full text is transmitted, and then plural individual full texts are transmitted until the communication is over, so that a user can use the wireless service.
To use a general wireless service by using the above method is not so problematic. However, it may cause unstable results when being used for a wireless service with regards to banking transactions such as money transferring, balance inquiry, and others.
The banking transactions must be highly secured while guaranteeing stability. But, in the prior wireless service, various full texts are transmitted while the session is open once, resulting in a possibility of session key exposure. Once the session key is exposed, problems occur during banking transactions. Also, wireless communication may be disconnected while using the service. Furthermore, since the wireless service is provided while being connected all the time, there causes an overload in a mobile phone system and a wireless service server.
In addition, users are reluctant to use the service owing to a burden about wireless communication charges.